Confessions of a Shadow King
by xiaotsubasa
Summary: In which Tamaki bothers Kyouya on help on confessing to Haruhi and Kyouya thinks about giving him an example. one-shot


**_Me: You know what? I might as well make a one-shot collection if I'm going to bother with all these extremely short fanfictions. It would be so much easier than making a new story every time...._**

**_Twins: Lazy bum._**

**_Me: Your words sting me ; ^ ;_**

* * *

"I….love you. I love you? I LOVE YOU. I. Love….you…."

Tamaki slumped into his seat. The sun was steadily being lowered into the sky as many students begin to head for home. All except for two second years still in the third music room.  
Kyouya had stayed behind to finish up some notes on the host club records, and Tamaki was there because he needed help. Help on how to finally confess to Haruhi.

"Kyouya---! I can't do this! What if Haruhi rejects me? I don't know anything about commoner courting-"

"So don't confess."

Tamaki considered what Kyouya had said, but shook his head stubbornly. He rose out of his seat, obviously going to practice once more.

"No, I have to do this. If I don't do something soon, it'll lose impact." He mumbled, and thinking about it more, said, "…and the Twins might take her if I wait any longer!"

Kyouya continued typing away, appearing to be oblivious to his friend's misery. "Hm." He grunted distracted by a strange error that had popped up in the records. Tamaki pouted and waved his hand in front of the computer screen.

"Are you even listening to me?" he whined. Kyouya slapped his hand away and Tamaki let out a fake exclamation of hurt.

"I am listening," Kyouya replied, "But it's not going to raise your chances on her saying yes complaining to me."

Tamaki sighed, wishing that Kyouya was at least a little bit more caring. But, it was Kyouya after all. Nervously wringing his hands, he started pacing around the room, worrying about his confession. Hundreds of girls had confessed to the Host Club King, but it would be the first confession he himself would ever give out.

"Come on, Kyouya." Tamaki pleaded, "At least tell me if I sound funny saying it, please?"

"Fine." Kyouya relented, his fingers finally slowing down their furious typing. They paused when his answer was met with silence, and exasperated, looked up at Tamaki with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"  
The King's gleeful face shined and quickly turned into a serious expression as he tried to prepare for his confession once again.

"I love you."

"Too monotone."

"I love you?"

"Try again without the questioning tone."

"I love you!"

"….if your intention is to make her run away, perfect."

"I…..love…..you…."

"She'd have lost her focus halfway through."

"I love you------"

"What was that? A ballad?"

A flash of inspiration popped into Tamaki's eyes at the suggestion of a ballad, but Kyouya put it out, fast.

"It would work for any other girl, but is Haruhi really _any other girl_?"

Tamaki drooped and groaned in despair. He frowned at Kyouya, who was back to typing away. "You're supposed to help me out, you know, and you're not really doing that at all." He stated. Kyouya shrugged. "I believe your exact words were to tell you if it sounded funny."

Tamaki slumped into a seat opposite of Kyouya and sighed again. "Maybe I just need someone to show me how to say it." He suddenly perked up with a great big smile. "Oh, I know! Father just got sent in all these assortments of Korean dramas so maybe we could watch them-"

"-o-or not." He whimpered as Kyouya sent him a death glare.

A few moments of depressing (or, at least it felt that way to Tamaki) silence, Kyouya finally stopped typing to think a little.

xxxxx

"If you really need some kind of example…" he began. But, it was enough to cause Tamaki to leap up and whoop in success. "You're the best, mon ami!"

And suddenly, Haruhi came bursting through the doors with a harried expression.

"I'm sorry," she proclaimed as she speed-walked towards the two. "But have you seen my-"

She never got to finish her sentence though. Kyouya abruptly turned his head towards Tamaki, smirked and said, "…I'd be happy to show you myself."

Then unexpectedly jumped up from his seat and went straight for her... and bent down so he was face to face with Haruhi and announced, "I love you."

She gaped wide-eyed before letting out a squeak of shock.

xxxxx

"Kyouya!"

The shadow king snapped back into reality and was irritated to see that Tamaki was once again waving his hand in front of his precious computer.

"Stop that." He snapped. Tamaki huffed, but did as he was asked. "You have to help me though! I have to do this right or-"

The doors promptly creaked open and the two second years turned their heads to find Haruhi poking her head in.  
"Sorry, I think I left my bag in here…"

The uncanny coincidence made Kyouya smile, and he got out of his seat, just like in his daydream. Only this time, he bent down to whisper in Tamaki's ear, "Her bag is under the table." Gave him a push, and packed up his own things. He swiftly left the room, passing a flustered Tamaki and a confused Haruhi behind.

"See you two tomorrow." He drawled, waving a hand as he walked out the doors. Kyouya didn't look back and therefore didn't see Haruhi staring at his retreating back while Tamaki scuttled to pick up Haruhi's bag and give it to her.


End file.
